Friend's of a Thief
by OliverCooper1002
Summary: Sly's friends try to cope with his disappearance. (Set after "Thieves in Time").
1. A Turtle's Talk

**Hello, my viewers… or just the random person who happens to stumble across this fic, this is my first try at a multi-chapter fic.**

**Also I don't own Sly Cooper, Sucker punch/Sanzaru own him.**

**A Turtle's Talk.**

In a small apartment in Paris, a turtle in a wheelchair was looking at his computer. His name was Bentley, resident genius of the "Copper gang", and right now he was searching for something, anything that might give him some clue as to where the leader of the gang is. He was looking for his companion and lifelong friend, Sly Cooper.

It's been three weeks since that faithful night, when Sly stayed behind to battle Le Paradox on that cursed blimp. Three weeks since Le Paradox was recovered and thrown in jail. And three weeks since Sly and the blimp had mysteriously vanished without a trace.

Bentley sighed and slumped back in his chair, and rubbing his forehead a little before whispering to himself "Just where are you Sly? Where are you?" then he heard beeping to his right and noticed that it was his Binocucom that was making the noise.

Curious as to who was calling, he picked it up. He answered and a familiar face appeared on the Binocucom screen. The face of a panda. "Panda King!" He exclaimed before continuing "Well this is a surprise. Been a while since we last saw each other, huh."

"Indeed, it has", He said in his calm voice. "I had heard of Cooper's disappearance and called to offer my condolences."

"Thanks. That's much appreciated." Said Bentley. He was glad to hear from Panda King again. Especially that he was offering condolence to Sly's disappearance, even given their past.

"Have you had any luck locating him?" he asked. Bentley sighed before saying "No, I haven't. Sadly". Panda King was silent before asking "So Cooper is really lost in time?"

Shocked, Bentley asked "How… how did you know about that?" Panda king started looking a little sheepish before saying "Dimitri called me awhile back and explained what happened in his…uh… unique manner of speaking".

"oh, okay." He thought for a second and then began to smirk before asking "Did it take you awhile to get what he was saying?"

"Um… a little while, but in the end, I finally understood what he was saying."

"Sigh, well I shouldn't be surprised, Dimitri can be hard to understand sometimes." Bentley paused before saying "Or most of the time actually."

They were both silent for second before they started laughing. After a while they calmed down and Bentley said "Ha ha, ugh. But seriously, I've had no luck locating Sly. And the time machine is no help since we need to know **where **he is for that to work."

"You certainly care a lot about him, don't you?" Bentley paused and said "Well of course I care about him. Sly's my friend and has been for a long time. Ever since our days at the orphanage we've almost always been together. By the way, I can't help but notice that you sound really concerned about him."

"Well why shouldn't I? Cooper helped rescue my daughter, he was willing to put his trust in me despite my role in his father's murder."

Bentley smiled and said, "Yeah well, Sly isn't perfect, but he's a great friend to have once you get to know him."

Panda king smiled as well and said "Well I hope you find him soon. And I will offer any assistance if you find him."

"Glad to hear it. I may get discouraged sometimes but I'll never give up. I'll never lose hope, because I know he's out there, somewhere, and we will find him."

"I hope your search is lucky, for you, for the others and especially Cooper. Also…" he seemed to hesitate before saying "When you find him… tell Sly that… I'm grateful for his friendship." Then the Binocucom went silent.

Bentley was happy that Panda King was willing to help. Sly had always been a good friend to him and Murray and while he had been a little weary when Panda King first joined the gang, he came around eventually.

Bentley decided to take a break from searching and try to relax a little, maybe get a bite to eat. He turned his wheelchair around and started rolling towards the door but paused a little and looked out the window. It was a full moon tonight and as he looked to the moon Bentley sighed once more before whispering to himself "We'll find you Sly, wherever, and whenever you are."


	2. A Hippo's Hurt

**And here's the second chapter folks. Let's see how Murray is handling things.**

* * *

**A Hippo's Hurt.**

At a pizza joint in Paris, a hippo just walked inside. His name was Murray, the muscle man of the "Cooper Gang", and right now he was hungry (not like that was unusual for him).

He went right up to the cashier and said "Uh, I'll have a pepperoni pizza, thanks. And I'm eating here by the way." The rhino on the other side nodded and went into the back room.

The place was practically empty, so Murray went to sit at a table by the window. As he sat down Murray started thinking about Sly. _"I still can't believe he's gone. Why didn't he leave with us like Bentley told him?" _He thought to himself. Ever since Sly disappeared, Murray went into pro wrestling. He saw it as a way to keep himself in shape for when they do find Sly, but also to keep his mind occupied from thinking that Sly is gone for good.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the rhino said, "Your pizza, sir." And put the pizza down on his table. "Oh, thanks." He said before digging into his pizza. After finishing his meal and paying for it, he walked out the door only to be met by a black limousine.

One of the windows rolled down and a voice shouted "Hey! My main man Murray." Murray looked inside and saw an old acquaintance. "Dimitri." Murray said, shocked.

"Want a ride in the Lousteau limousine my friend?" he asked. Murray contemplated for a second before shrugging "Eh, why not?" Murray opened the door and stepped in and said "Is it okay if we just drive around? I'm in no hurry to get anywhere." Dimitri shrugged "Sure, why not?" He then turned around and said, "You heard him Jack." The panda at the wheel nodded before driving off.

Dimitri then pushed a button which rolled up a divider between the seats and the driver. Seeing his confused look Dimitri explained "It's soundproof bro. It would be nothing but static if some cracker box tried to listen in."

Nodding his head in understanding, thing's went silent. "So…. I see you're doing well Dimitri." Said Murray. Dimitri smiled and said, "When you've helped your bros to save time and space, you deserve to pour on some coco cream and relax in famous luxury." While putting his hands behind his head.

But then his face became grim and said, "But in all seriousness, how are you holding up?" Murray looked sad and said "Not great. Ever since we met, the three of us have hardly ever spent such a long time apart. After the battle we all hoped Sly would show up, the way he always does, but…" he sighed and slumped down in his seat and could feel tears in his eyes.

"I know I'm the muscle of the group, the "tough guy" he said while making quotation marks. "I try to act like I'm fine… that everything's alright… but… I just…" he couldn't continue as tears started pouring, while Dimitri gave a look of sadness as well. Then Murray enveloped Dimitri in a (rather strong) hug and really started sobbing.

After getting over the initial shock (and possibly a few broken bones), Dimitri returned the hug and let Murray weep, even patting him on the back a little. After a minute or 2 of pouring out tears, Murray finally calmed down. "Feeling better?" Dimitri asked.

Murray dried his tears and said, "A little." Then Dimitri put his hand on Murray's shoulder and said, "It's okay to cry "big guy". Even the toughest and handsomest people cry, even me. Sometimes you just gotta vent out those boiling emotions."

Murray smiled and said, "Thanks Dimitri." Then he laughed and said, "Who'd have thought you would give out words of wisdom?" Dimitri held up his hands and said, "Hey, we all have our moments. But back on topic, don't lose hope, okay Murray." Murray shock his head and said, "I never said I've lost hope, I just didn't want to believe the worst-case scenario." Dimitri nodded in understanding.

Murray then looked out the window and said, "Hey can you drop me of here? I think I can make it back to the hideout from here." "Okay." he replied. Dimitri lowered the divider and said, "Jack, you can stop here, time to drop of our passenger." A few moments later, the limousine stopped at the sidewalk and Murray stepped out. "Now remember Murray, no losing hope, okay." He said before closing the door and then the limousine drove away.

Murray started walking towards the hideout but paused and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon, and as Murray stared at it, he thought to himself, _"We'll find you Sly, don't worry. I'll keep myself strong, no matter what. That's a promise "the Murray", is going to keep."_

* * *

**And that's the second chapter folks. Next time it's the final chapter. Read and review if you like. **


	3. A Fox's Feelings

**And here's the final chapter. It's nothing spectacular (in my opinion anyway) but it's something.**

**A Fox's Feeling's**

* * *

The roar of a motor rang in her ears as she drove the motorboat down the Seine. It was nighttime, and Carmelita Fox was doing an investigation on the whereabouts of the notorious thief (and her love interest) Sly Cooper. Three weeks have passed since she last saw him, and all that time she has spent worrying about him, wondering where and when he is.

"_Sly, you ring-tailed idiot!"_ She thought to herself _"Why did you have to play hero? Why didn't you come with us?!" _These thoughts and more were whirling about in her head as she drove down the river. _"Why? Why did I have to fall in love with a thief?" _she thought to herself. Ever since she was little, she wanted to become a cop. Back then all she could think about was that the cops were heroes protecting the innocent from dastardly thief's and criminals.

But as she got older, she started to see thing's differently. During her long career as a cop she's seen her fair share of corrupt cops who in secret did some less than legal things. From smuggling drugs to using their position to get rid of evidence against their criminal friends and even beating up people they had a grudge with or simply didn't like. And she was more than happy to put those guy's behind bars.

But then there were those on the other side of the law. Carmelita may have had a mostly black and white outlook on criminal activity, but there were times when she started questioning those views. She's had to deal with ordinary people getting involved with criminals because of either gambling debts or a promise of solving some situation at home. Sometimes she's even come across people who steal food or other essentials because of poverty.

Of course, she had to arrest a few of those people and while she insisted to her coworkers when asked that she thought them no different then the rest, she began to realize that the world isn't as black and white as it may seem. And no one proved that to her more than Sly Cooper.

He was a thief, sure, but he didn't steal from innocents, he stole from other criminals, and he didn't steal for money, he stole from them just to prove himself as the greatest thief there ever was. While she started out seeing him as just another thief, she started (as much as she tried to deny it) to fall for his charm.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she spotted some weird object in the river. Slowing down and eventually stopping near the object, she took out her flashlight and shined it on the object. It looked like some debris from the blimp that probably fell of during that eventful night. Then she noticed something on top of it, a piece of paper or something.

Picking it up she looked at it and gasped. It was a picture, but one she recognized. It was her and Sly standing in front of the Eifel tower, she was holding a rose and had a surprised look on her face due to Sly giving her a surprise kiss. It was a picture they took on one of their breaks between work.

"_He… he kept it? _She thought to herself. _"He kept it after all this time. He brought it with him on his trip. He… he really did care." _Then she started to do something she rarely did, she started to cry, and Carmelita did **not** cry. She held the picture to her chest as tears started pouring.

It was then that she made herself a promise: she was going to find Sly no matter what, even if she had to look her whole life, she was going to find her ring-tailed love. Looking up at the full moon with tear stained eyes, she said to herself, "Sly Cooper, I **will** find you. No matter where in the world or where in time you are, I'm going to find you… my criminal."

She took the picture and gently put it in her wallet before turning the boat back on and started heading home. Carmelita thought to herself, _"Who would have ever thought that a cop would fall for a thief."_

* * *

**Well, that's all folks. If you thought the chapter was going to be longer… well no. I've been working on another story these past weeks (my first serious story, I might add) and I've been having some computer problems recently. Also, because of the coronavirus, I've had to do all my schoolwork at home, so I've been busy with other things. But I'll try to upload my new story as soon as possible. So, until next time, excelsior!**


End file.
